


Tony, Be Mine?

by banesreign



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Everyone Is Gay, Flowers, Fluff, High School, M/M, Pining, Requited Love, Valentine's Day, im sorry this is trash, soft, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banesreign/pseuds/banesreign
Summary: Tony gets a rose from Steve on Valentine's Day.He is very surprised.





	Tony, Be Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic so be gentle please  
> this is un-beta'd and written in like an hour, so please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> i wrote this bc my friend gave me a rose today for v day and the note she put was "tony, be mine? -steve" bc we're both trash for stevetony so i was like "i should write that" and here we are!

Tony absolutely hated Valentine’s Day. He hated it with a burning passion. It was bad enough to have to watch all the stupid love sick couples on any other of the 179 days of school. But of course they just had to go an invent a day of love to bitterly remind Tony of how alone he was.

And how much he was pining over his best friend.

“Earth to Tony,” someone said, waving their hand in front of Tony’s face.

Tony’s head shot up and he was met with Rhodey’s eyes staring at him. Ah yes. That’s right. They were in class. Ugh.

“You okay, Tones?” Rhodey asked, tilting his head slightly and squinting at Tony as if he could see what was wrong.

“I’m great, Rhodey-Bear!” Tony smiled back, but he must have missed his mark because Rhodey shot him a look before shrugging in a ‘not my problem’ kind of way. Rhodey turned back to the sheet they were supposed to be working on in chemistry, leaving Tony to brood.

It was currently only the second period of the day, but all Tony wanted to do was go home, drink some soda, eat some candy and then cry under his covers. If any of his friends could hear his thoughts he would definitely be whacked over the head for how dramatic he was being.

But Tony thought it was perfectly reasonable for him to be in such a foul mood! Rhodey, his long time best friend had his own boyfriend, Sam Wilson. Pepper Potts, the person Tony always complained to about being single, had gotten a date with Natasha Romanov. And Clint Barton and Bucky Barnes were long time boyfriends since freshman year, (read: longtime as three years.) And of course there was Thor Odinson and Bruce Banner, now those two were hella cute and even Tony was man enough to admit it. 

Oh, and how could he forget: Steve Rogers. Perfect Steve Rogers. With his stupid golden hair and beautiful blue eyes and amazing body. _Fuck you, Steve Rogers_ , Tony thought. This was the same Steve Rogers, his best friend, that Tony Stark was in love with, but it’s no big deal. And it doesn’t matter anyway, because Tony was 99.99% sure that Steve was going to ask out Peggy Carter today. (That .01% was only for scientific reasons, because nothing can be 100% correct, Tony rationalized.)

The door to the chemistry lab opened and in walked Peter Parker and his boyfriend, Johnny Storm, the designated rose deliverers for Valentine’s Day. Shield High had a tradition that if you paid $3 you could buy and have a rose, plus a message, delivered to your ‘sweetheart’. Tony thought it was tacky, but the small hopeless romantic part of him desperately wanted to get a rose one year. The two freshman walked around the room and handed out the roses, and even stopped at their table to hand one to Rhodey.

“Ooooh, Rhodey!” Tony drawled, wiggling his eyebrows as Rhodey faintly blushed. “What’s it say?”

“It says ‘Happy Valentine’s Day, lovebug’ okay leave me alone,” Rhodey shot back, laughing as he put the rose on the side of the table. He turned back his paper but Tony saw how he kept glancing at the rose and softly smiling.

Peter and Johnny left the room, having delivered all the roses, and closed the door with a definite ‘thump’.

 

———

 

Tony was on autopilot by the time lunch came around. He wandered over to the table he and his gang always occupied and plunked down. Everyone was already gathered there, except for Steve. Tony frowned when he saw the empty chair but just turned to engage in the conversation.

“I’m just saying that ‘I’ll Make A Man Out Of You’ is the best Disney song!” Clint exclaimed from where he sat on Bucky’s lap.

“While I agree that it is a good song, I think ‘I Won’t Say I’m In Love’ makes a quite compelling argument,” Bruce countered, “Especially with our two friends over here,” He continued, subtly motioning his head in Tony’s direction.

 “You both are right,” Natasha interjected, “Why are we even debating this?”

“Because I want everyone to know how correct my opinion is,” Clint replied.

 Tony scoffed at that and turned his head around to scan the cafeteria. Just then he saw Steve enter… with his arm slung around Peggy’s shoulders. Tony visibly bristled at the sight, and forcefully turned around and looked at his phone screen.

 “Hey guys,” Steve said as he walked up to the table, “How is everyone?”

A chorus of good’s and great’s met Steve’s question as he sat down and waved goodbye to Peggy as she turned to find her own group of friends.

 “Hey, Tony,” Steve said softly as he leaned on his arms to try and look at Tony’s face.

 “Hi, Steve.”

 “Get any flowers?” Steve asked, nudging his arm against one of Tony’s.

 “No.” came Tony’s curt reply. He kept staring intently at his phone, pretending to be reading something very important.

 Tony couldn’t see it, since he was determinately Not Looking At Steve, but Steve’s face scrunched up in confusion. He frowned at Tony, and then looked around the cafeteria. He stood up without another word, and walked away like a man on a mission.

  _Oh great, I pushed him away._ was Tony’s only thought as he watched Steve push through the busy crowd of hungry kids.

 

———

 

Tony walked into math class and sat at the back, sighing as he dropped into the seat. He was always so bored in math, so he usually used it as his time for a nap. The teacher got up when the hour long class began, and started to point out stuff on the board. It was something about triangles, Tony didn’t even pretend to pay attention.

He pulled out his phone and pulled up Instagram. He immediately went to Steve’s account, looking to see if he posted anything about Peggy and how she said yes to him asking her out. Nope, nothing, he found as he scrolled through Steve’s feed.

He then searched up Peggy’s account, and her most recent picture was during the lunch period. The image was of her and another junior, her beaming at the camera and holding a sign that said “Will you be my valentine?”. The guy was wearing what looked to be a hoodie from one of the neighboring high schools.

_So he doesn’t go here. That’s weird,_ Tony thought, _I thought for sure she and Steve had a thing._

Just then, the door opened, and in walked Peter and Johnny. They were holding more roses and they slowly made their way through the room handing them out. Tony looked down at his phone again, unbothered by the delivery boys. Until, a rose was put right in front of his face.

Tony’s head whipped up lightning fast, he looked at Peter in obvious shock.

“Is this joke?” He asked slowly, afraid of the reply.

Peter shook his head and placed the rose on Tony’s desk before turning around, grabbing Johnny’s hand and leaving the classroom; as if he hadn’t just dropped the biggest bomb shell in Tony’s entire life right on the desk.

He slowly reached for the rose. It was pink, and very obviously a school bought flower that was tossed in a truck and then mangled during delivery. Tony thought it was beautiful. He slowly reached for the tag that was tied to the rose stem, and turned it around to read what was written on it.

_Tony, be mine? —Steve_ it read.

_Holy Shit._ Tony thought as he gaped at the note.

 

———

 

Tony could barely sit still through the rest of class. He had contemplated just getting up and sprinting through the halls to find Steve, but he knew Steve wouldn’t like that. Plus, he was one warning away from Saturday detention and No Thank You.

So he, impatiently, waited at the back of the class. When the bell rung, signaling the end of the day, he was the first one out the door. He was well aware that he looked like a madman running through the halls, but he didn’t even care. He had more important things to do. Like to find Steve Rogers.

Steve wasn’t at his locker when he got there. _Well Shit._ Tony’s brain so helpfully supplied. He spun around until he spotted Bruce at his own locker, and slid over to him.

“Brucie! How are you? Have you seen Steve? How’s that science project coming along?” He all but panted to get out. Leaning against the row of lockers, trying to look casual but ultimately failing.

“I haven’t seen him,” Bruce started, but kept going when he saw Tony’s shoulders slump, “But Thor mentioned a football practice thing down on the field that they were going to.”

“Football. In _February_?” Tony questioned, his voice rising as he spoke. “What the hell, there’s literally snow outside!”

“I know, I know, it’s dumb but what can you do,” Bruce replied, shrugging his shoulders as he put his things in his locker.

“Okay, well thank you, Brucie!” And with that Tony was off running again. He heard Bruce laugh and shout “Go get em!” as he weaved through the masses of students.

By the time he got to the field he was wheezing, he didn’t do sports, okay? He frantically scanned the field and saw Steve at one end with Thor and a few other football guys. It looked like they were finishing up, since they started to head towards the bleachers and back to the main school building.

Tony raced past the jocks and towards Steve. As he got closer to the blond, he could see in his eyes what looked like excitement, but also… fear? Tony slowed to a walk when he was about ten feet away from Steve.

“I see you got my flower,” Steve began, motioning to the rose in Tony’s hand. "It was supposed to get to you before lunch, but I guess they had too many to deliver—"

“You’re not fucking with me right?”

“What? Tony—”

“Because if this some sort of joke, I will literally murder you—”

“Tony, no! Of course it’s not—”

“Because I’m in love with you and I can’t deal with this just being some prank.”

 That made Steve stand still. His eyes widened as he looked at Tony. He looked like a deer in the headlights, but he gradually started to come back to himself when he calmly started to walk towards to Tony. His entire face turning soft as he raked his eyes over Tony’s face.

“You love me?” He said quietly, when he was all of a foot away from Tony. He lifted his hand as if to cradle Tony’s face, but let it fall away, looking unsure of himself.

“Uh, not if you are repulsed by the idea. Ha ha, great joke! I’m totally not in love with you. Definitely not in love with your perfect face, and amazing personality and—”

Tony was cut off when Steve crashed his lips to Tony’s. Tony let out a noise of surprise, but almost immediately melted into the kiss. He closed his eyes and let his arms slowly slide of Steve’s arm to finally wind around his neck. Steve in turn slowed the kiss, and brought his hands up to cradle Tony’s face.

The kiss felt like heaven. Tony had dreamed about kissing Steve. Had dreamed about how soft his lips would feel. About how soft his hair would be when he ran his fingers through it. But his imagination could never supply something as great as this. It left him breathless. Steve kissed with passion, but he kept the kiss soft, his hands cradling Tony’s face as if he was so fragile that he would break.

One of Tony’s own hands wound its way into Steve’s hair, carding his fingers through it. Steve made a low noise in the back of his throat when Tony tugged at his hair experimentally. Next thing he knew, Steve’s tongue was licking his lip, asking permission. Tony opened his mouth and that’s when his brain truly short circuited. Steve’s tongue pushed in, licking around and fighting against Tony’s own tongue. Steve pulled back only to bite Tony’s lower lip, then ran his tongue over it to soothe the low sting that it left.

Tony was breathless. If this is what kissing Steve felt like, he never wanted to stop.

When they finally pulled apart, they both were panting. Steve smiled as he rested his forehead against Tony’s, as if he couldn’t bare the thought of them not touching in any way possible.

“It’s not a joke,” He whispered, his breath ghosting over Tony’s kiss sensitive lips. “I’m in love with you, have been for a long time.”

“Wow that’s, wow uhm—” Tony stuttered, completely flustered by the look in Steve’s eyes. He was cut off again from his rambling when Steve pressed their lips together again in a sweet, chaste kiss. They pulled apart after a few seconds. Steve moved his hands down to Tony’s back, pulling him in until there wasn’t any space left between them.

“Will you be my valentine?” He asked Tony, his eyes shining.

“Yes,” Tony murmured as he lent in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it, thanks for reading :D


End file.
